Electronic display devices, such as personal computers or television client devices such as set-top boxes, allow programming information to be displayed and scrolled interactively by a user. A user can peruse the programming information by scrolling backward or forward in scheduled time, or by scrolling through the available channels. Such electronic program guides (EPGs) present information about a scheduled program in a cell, the information usually including the title of the program being shown at the time and channel defined by the cell, but sometimes also including information such as type of show, maturity rating, or a brief synopsis of the program.
With the use of more advanced video graphics display abilities, there is an opportunity to use more than just the two dimensions of time and channel when displaying an electronic program guide. The use of a third dimension allows presentation of additional information, and allows greater flexibility in how information is displayed and in how a user navigates through the information.